Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 9$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 4$ $b$ $ + 10$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $9$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 4{(9)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 4{(9)} + 10 $ $ = 32 + 36 + 10 $ $ = 78$